The Bombshell
The Bombshell is a WGW wrestler who has been amongst the most popular legends of the Wolfgang era, earning several titles reigns and featuring in memorable feuds along his storied career. His outward appearance was the result of an accident that involved a bomb, hence his name. Personality The Bombshell is a mysterious figure in the WGW ring, anyone who dares step foot in a ring with him has a hard time reading his personality, he leaves his judgements at the door as he dismantles his opponent's techniques and habits in the ring, in a matter of seconds a fight you once through was yours can be turned around by his quick wit and tenacity. Being the former WGW champion that he is, The Bombshell stops at nothing to get what he believes is rightfully his. He does not care whether physical harm comes to him or his opponent, his sights are always set on his goal, crushing anyone in his path to secure the championship gold. In the ring, he is a striker at heart, The Bombshell has a unrelenting strike that has been the talk of legend ever since his career began, some say he is able to knock out an opponent with a single blow. The Bombshell, however, chooses to contain himself until the time is right, he is a man of efficiency and does not appreciate overexertion, he believes it is a weakness in fighters, using what only is necessary to win a match will always be his game plan. Biography Before Wrestling Not much is known about The Bombshell's past, little information is given by the man himself, even his name is a mystery. It is known he grew up somewhere in the country and that his parents cared little for his enthusiasm for wrestling. After Bombshell had left school, he joined the military, staying in that profession for 4-6 years, early records discovered by dirt sheets have shown his prowess in the army, he was the top of his field in most training exercises and had climbed the ranks at an alarming rate, however, at an unknown point in his career, reports have said Bombshell had participated in a missile test, which went horribly wrong. This dramatically disfigured his face, leaving him with horrible lacerations and scars, it also left him blind in his left eye. It is unknown what happened that night, although it scarred Bombshell for life. Shortly after the incident, Bombshell was let go from military service, after his stint in the army had passed, Bombshell began to wrestle. He worked several indie circuits in his early days, choosing to wear a number of different things to cover up his scars, including bike helmets, luchador masks and even a paper bag at one point. SPL Bombshell was then contacted by an upcoming promotion; SPL(now disbanded), he debuted as the 'Masked Monster'. At the time it was unknown what the Bombshell looked like as he sported a black and lime green hockey mask, rarely taking it off even backstage. This would become his signature look for a while. The Bombshell debuted when SPL began, at the time he was a beast who had yet to be tamed, tearing through what little competition there was to gain his first championship in a matter of weeks. The sequential few years that SPL remained intact, Bombshell remained an unstoppable force in the quickly growing roster, he gained almost every championship in the brand's history and has had a record reign of over 2 years, it seemed as though no one could conquer the masked monster. During this time Bombshell had undergone a number of different costume changes, the mask's size slowly dwindled until Bombshell's lower jaw was visible, this was the first inkling that something ghastly had happened to Bombshell in the past, as several scars and wounds were present around his mouth. The Unmasking During the high point of his career, Bombshell joined forces with Fransisco Emerson, a fellow SPL wrestler in a tag team. This team would prove unstoppable as the pair tore through the competition to gain the tag titles. As their reign began, Fransisco would betray Bombshell, attacking him from behind after they regained the tag titles. The two would go at it for several months in some of the most famous matches SPL is known for, eventually the two decided to put the feud to the end by setting up a Mask vs Career match. The rules were simple, if Bombshell were to lose, he would unmask, if he were to win, Fransisco would retire from SPL permanently. The match took place on the 28th of April 2017 at one of the most prestigious Pay-Per-Views SPL had to offer; Saiyan-Mania. The match was intense, weapons were used, risks were made, blood was shed. Eventually Bombshell lost to a pin, thus his unmasking was to take place on the next SPL show; Monday Night Crunch. He was notably crushed after his match, after Fransisco had walked out of the ring, Bombshell proceeded to lose control and attack the referee, prompting several guards to come out and physically restrain the crazed monster on the ground. The next night, Bombshell held his part of the deal and unmasked, revealing his lacerations to the world. The Fall of SPL After moving to WGW in response to SPL's fall, Bombshell reinvented himself, he decided being the big bad wolf was not an option anymore, his best days in the ring had left him and Bombshell was beginning to feel weary of his future, new and upcoming talent were passing him in every course, he began to slip up on title shots, resulting in less and less coming his way. In this enervated state, Bombshell cut his hair and changed his look significantly, one for intimidation purposes and second, because he believed it to be the most efficient set of clothing, the wrestling tights were replaced with scraggy jeans and a set of standard wrestling boots, his bare hands were taped up for extra padding when he strikes and he wore an elbow pad on his bad arm. In this state, Bombshell's cuts and bruises were more present than they had ever been, though at this point in his career Bombshell did not care for his style in the ring. The United States Championship run Bombshell quickly became WGW United States champion, much to the dismay to Drew Stauft, a fellow WGW wrestler. Drew quickly became aggravated by Bombshell's prowess in the ring and took it upon himself to try and stop the reigning champion. Their match at WGW Pay-Per-View "Glitched" garnered a 4 and-a-half rating by Wrestling Insider magazine and was regarded as an instant classic, Bombshell retained, though the match took it's toll on his body. Bombshell then fell into a feud with Varon, one of the top stars of WGW at the time, after the two came to blows, Bombshell was significantly beaten down by his adversary. This caused Bombshell to fall into a deep losing streak, where members of the roster came to pick him clean. After this humiliating set of losses, it came to a close in the Pay-Per-View War Cry. Bombshell lost the WGW United States Championship to Varon in a brutal extreme rules match. After Bombshell had failed another attempt to win back his title on the next house show following War Cry, Bombshell fell off the face of the WGW roster for weeks. The Enervated Gimmicks The Masked Monster The Masked Monster was Bombshell's foremost gimmick, it began as his wrestling career did, the name stems from the fact Bombshell would disguise his face due to his disfigurement, the gimmick was a wide success and continued for several years until Bombshell's feud with Fransisco Emerson had resulted in Bombshell's signature mask being removed, revealing his scars. The Bombshell The Bombshell gimmick is Bombshell's longest running and most famous gimmick, it's where he got his nickname and where he started to form his own identity after the mask. The gimmick began after his unmasking on SPL show Monday Night crunch, Bombshell began to ruthlessly beat down anyone who dared oppose him, even bystanders to his rage were not safe as he took his anger out on the entire SPL roster. Bombshell broke records in his quest for championship gold, his perseverance coupled with the dissatisfaction he had acquired after several beat-downs left him wanting more had aided him in hunting champions off the face of the brand. After Bombshell had garnished his career in pure gold, winning almost every championship SPL had to offer and even travelling to outside promotions in order to win championships, Bombshell started to focus less on title runs and more on becoming the very best professional wrestler on the planet. Many have speculated why Bombshell became so ruthless in the years during this gimmick, thought the man himself revealed where his hatred stemmed from; he had to redeem himself for what he thought was his shameful defeat; his unmasking. The Enervated After joining WGW, Bombshell had changed his demeanour to the benefit of the roster, he was no longer out to destroy and dismantle, rather, he wanted to show he still had what it took to be a top tier superstar in the WGW roster, which was quickly filling with newer, younger talent, Bombshell felt threatened by these younger stars, feeling the need to outdo himself in the squared circle, Bombshell quickly became weary. Relationships The Unpredictable Bombshell despises this reckless maniac, finding him to be extremely dangerous in and outside of the ring, as do most people in WGW. In his early days Bombshell encountered this damaged soul on several occasions in tag-team matches with his former partner Fransisco Emerson. They would always come to blows in the end and even resorting to using weaponry on one another, usually The Unpredictable was the first to start throwing tools in Bombshell's direction. Gallery The Bombshell.png|Bombshell's current look TheMaskedMonster.png|The Masked Monster bombshell_2nd_attire_wwe_2k17_by_spleague-dbuggsw.png|The Bombshell after he unmasked bombshell_wwe_2k18_by_spleague-dbui57a.png|Bombshell's later look Category:Wrestlers Category:Wolfgang Wrestling Category:WGW